The present invention relates generally to a device for managing inventory. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic device that alerts a user if inventory is not present with a designated range.
Currently, radio frequency identification (RFID) devices/chips are being used for pet identification, toll collection on the highways and in automotive systems. Future applications include supply chain management and inventory tracking from high end clothing stores to factory floor assembly lines.
These RFID chips are far superior to conventional bar code technology, which is limited due to line of sight requirements for bar code systems. RFID chips currently available from several manufactures including Philips Semiconductor and Texas Instrument are extremely fast and accurate with operating frequencies of approximately 13.56 MHz to approximately 2.46 GHz. The RFID chips also provide for read distances of about five feet to about ten feet.
Currently, a large number of portable tools and hand held tools for manufacturing and repair purposes utilize RFID chips. The tools are generally stored in one facility and are then checked out to an individual. The individual then takes the tools to use in various locations. The user may take multiple pieces of equipment and tools to a particular job site. It is often the case that the user may inadvertently leave a tool or piece of equipment at one of many job sites visited, and the task of locating the tool or equipment becomes very difficult, especially when the user visits multiple job sites in a single trip.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a highly reliable and efficient system, which provides the user with a warning that they are about to leave a tool or piece of equipment. Ideally, the system should incorporate state of the art electronics including microchips that operate using radio frequency identification technology.